You Can't Save Everyone
by Mccrps
Summary: No magic, no Harry Potter, just some Bill Weasley fluff that had me sobbing the entire time I wrote it.


She hummed softly to the music that echoed in the bathroom, leaning back against the tub, enjoying her bath. She was drawing circles on her swollen belly when she heard the front door closing. Her ears perked up a bit, excited to see her husband.

"Bill?" She called out, tilting her head a bit as she looked out the hallway a bit as much as she could. "I'm in the bath." She knew he would hear the smile in her tone, she kept her gaze trained on the doorway, hearing his approaching steps.

The smile was quickly wiped from her face however, when she took in his appearance. He was covered in soot, something that didn't surprise her anymore, not after he had told her he wanted nothing more than to pursue his dreams of being a fireman. Something she had pushed him to do for many, many years after seeing how working at a bank had made him feel depressed and useless. He had, on a number of occasions relayed to her how much he hated being a banker, something his father wanted him to be and Bill, bless him, wanted nothing more than to please his parents, his father, above all.

So one night she finally convinced him to quit his job and seek his dream. And the next day he came home with the biggest grin on his face, informing her on how he'd quit. To anyone else who knew nothing about Bill, the news would be devastating, but her eyes widened at the news and the two of then had been almost as happy as when they found out their little family was getting a little bigger.

No. Her smile was not effected by his physical appearance, like his clothes, not at all. But the blank look on his face, his eyes seemed vacant, as if he weren't even there. This immediately caused her to stir, already gripping the edge of the bathtub to get out.

"Bill.." She began to speak, sitting up now to get out but he rose a single hand, signalling for her to stay put. She wanted so badly to rush over to him, pull him close to her.

She had never, in all the years the two of them had been together, never seen him like this. Mute. Detached. A million miles away from her. She felt helpless, more so because he hadn't uttered a single word to even help her understand what was wrong.

She watched him silently as he discarded his dirty clothes and she moved up a bit, giving him room so he could join her. She bit her lip, wanting so badly to say something, anything. His arms wrapped around her, hands sprawled on her belly, lips pressed against her shoulder.

She tried her best to relax against him but she couldn't, not when she knew something was wrong. She didn't want to pry but her worrying was beginning to get the best of her, she didn't know how long she could stay quiet.

Bill had other things on his mind than talking, his mouth moved across her shoulder, leaving soft bites. She heard his staggered breathing in her ear, his hand coming up to cup her sensitive breast, her skin erupting in goosebumps as she gasped. His teeth grazed her outer ear and she let out a soft whimper. He often reveled in the fact that he knew how to turn her on within seconds, something that only got worse after she found out she was expecting. The simplest touch would have her pressing her thighs tightly together.

Right now she couldn't think of anything but him burying himself inside her, whether it was his fingers, his cock or his tongue she didn't care as long as she could have some type of release. And the sly bastard knew that. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Using a distraction. Whether it was for her or for him, that she did not know. Nor did hormones leave her enough space to care at the moment, as terrible as it sounded. He reached down behind her, lifting her up a bit and she felt his hard member, teasing her and she swore she felt as if her heart was going to explode in her chest at any moment.

He carefully eased himself into her, a mixture of moans filled the bathroom now. Her hand gripped the side of the tub, hips moving against his slowly. His hand moved from her belly to her waist, gripping it tightly as he thrusted up into her. His other teasing her hardened nipple and she cried out, feeling everything all at once. Bill's lips were still laying kisses and his teeth were still leaving marks, covering every inch of her neck and shoulder he could reach. Her walls clenched around his length and he groaned against her skin, his hips snapping up against her. Shutting her eyes tightly she felt her body shake and Bill held her tightly.

He kissed her back along her spine, head resting against her for a moment, giving them both enough time to catch their breath.

The feeling of worry crept back up again and she bite her lip to prevent herself from saying anything. The music had long stopped playing and now the only sound was the breeze lightly blowing in from the slightly open window.

She reached over, grabbing the cloth, cleaning the soot off his arms and legs. She sat up, turning in the tub, thanking the gods she had convinced him to get a big enough bath where there was lots of mobility. Leaning back against her legs, she lifted his chin, carefully washing his face and then his hair. He said nothing the entire time, only wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. After she was done she didn't move, hugging him tightly to her.

After a few more minutes, Bill began lifting her up, helping her get out of the bath. He wrapped the towel around her body, before grabbing another for himself.

He reached down, taking her hand into his, placing a kiss on her fingers, on the ring he had given her, leading her into their bedroom.

He didn't look at her, in fact he hadn't looked at her, directly into her eyes at all since he came home. Something that didn't get past her at all. She knew he was avoiding any eye contact because he would crumble under her stare and tell her everything on his mind. It was breaking her heart that he was remaining so distant. But what could she do? Bill had always been so open with her, about everything. What had happened that would have caused him to completely shut her out like that? She was trying her best not to get upset, but she couldn't help the few tears that slid down her cheeks as the two of them got ready for bed.

He crawled in behind her, his hand going to it's usual spot on her belly where they both felt a swift kick and she heard his sharp intake of breath. It wasn't the first time he had felt the baby kick so she didn't know why it was such a shocker to him at that moment. She felt his fingers outstretch on her skin, holding her closer almost protectively.

And that was when she heard it. It was a so soft at first she thought she had imagined it. But then she felt the shaking of his chest against her back and she tried to turn to wrap her arms around him but he only dug his face into her shoulder and let out a silent scream.

Her thoughts were racing at that moment and her vision blurred with the tears that had returned from before.

She nearly had to pry herself out of his grip to turn to face him, immediately she cupped his face, a pained expression on his features and tears fell from his shut eyes.

She immediately broke seeing him like this. She had no words. What could she say? She still had no idea what had happened. Pulling him forward, he pressed his face into her chest and her fingers ran through his hair and her other hand soothing his back as his cries got louder.

"I couldn't…I couldn't save her." He choked out and her grip on him tightened. She was dreading this day. She knew it was bound to come sooner rather than later. She just thought it would have been well into his new career, not this soon, not when he was finally happy with how he spent most of his time. Bill was a gentle soul, this was the one part of his new job she was not looking forward to hearing about.

The ones he _couldn't_ save.

"Oh Bill…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry baby." She kissed the top of his head, trying her best to be there for him.

"She was right there and I couldn't….I couldn't reach her in time..I couldn't save her.." He leaned back, finally, meeting her watery eyes. "How can I protect you….both of you-" She brought her hand to his mouth, fingers pressed against his lips to stop him before he ended that sentence.

"William Weasley don't you fucking dare finish that thought." She was beyond upset just then, her eyebrows furrowed together, taking his face into her smaller hands once again. "**Don't**."

"But I-" He started again, his lip quivering as he searched her face.

"No. Don't you ever….ever for a second think you are anything less than the bravest person I know." She sniffed, wiping a stray tear on his face. "You did the best you could, Bill. You know that right?" She whispered hastily. "_You can't save everyone._" His face contorted in anguish and she shook her head at him. "I love you….so much William." His hands came up to cover hers, gripping her tightly. "And you _will_ protective us. **Always**." He nodded, leaning forward, pressing his lips to hers.

She leaned back on the bed, Bill's head in the crook of her neck and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to her. Her hand went to his hair as she continued to sooth him to sleep. "You did the very best you could," She whispered against his forehead before placing a soft kiss on his head.

"I love you, both of you, forever." He murmured faintly.

She nodded, her lips still on his skin. "I know sweetheart, I know."


End file.
